


A Loving God

by anonymousnug



Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Catholic Matt Murdock, Catholic Peter Parker, Catholic Vent, Confession, Father Lantom is Speechless, Hurt Peter Parker, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is confused, Reconciliation, catholic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousnug/pseuds/anonymousnug
Summary: "Matt, are you sure about this?" Peter asked, looking up at the church's steeple.The doors of the church closed as a man in a collar walked into the confessional.
Relationships: Father Lantom & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Father Lantom
Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060163
Kudos: 34





	A Loving God

**Author's Note:**

> I got this book that has a ton of writing prompts in it with words to include, and I got super inspired to use it for my fanfics. The prompt is "A Priest Hearing a Unique Confession."

"Matt, are you sure about this?" Peter asked, looking up at the church's steeple.

"Yes, Pete, for the last time let's just go in. Father won't say anything, he's sworn to secrecy." Matt said, slightly tugging at Peter's guiding hand.

"Okay, but how can I trust Father Lantom if I don't even know the person he's sworn to by?"

" _God_ , Peter. He swore on God," Peter seemed satisfied by the answer and continued "guiding" Matt towards the church.

The doors of the church closed as a man in a collar walked into the confessional.

-

Sighing, Peter sunk into the cushioned seat behind the lattice wood screen. 

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," Peter started. "It's been 4 years since my last confession."

To be devastatingly honest, Father Lantom wasn't even all that surprised. He saw the comfortable manner he and Matthew were speaking in, and he only ever saw that in his other friend, Franklin.

"And I fear that I have been rejected by God," Peter said, surprising Father Lantom.

"Why is that, Peter?" He replied.

"B-because I'm Spiderman... And- and I've done terrible things to good people. People have lost their fathers, th-their families, because of _me_. God wants us to love our neighbor, but... But what if it's not that simple?" The priest was silent. "What if... What if we aren't meant to love or to be loved? I mean, how could a loving God watch the world- _my world_ \- crumble and not do a thing? If this is God's plan... Maybe- maybe I don't wanna be a part of it," Peter finished, breathing deeply. 

Outside the church, a man in red sunglasses could be seen taking in a sharp breath.

Before the priest had a chance to respond, the boy walked out of the booth, tears in his eyes, and the sign of the cross on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of Daredevil recently, and with it came back my ex-Catholic angst. I'm once again questioning my religion, after being raised Catholic for nearly my entire life.
> 
> Also, the hyphen towards the beginning of the fic is like a line break, since I don't know how to make them on the HTML, and I didn't want to take away from the tone of the work.


End file.
